true beliefs
by mandaree1
Summary: a dying goddess. a long kept secret. things intertwined with S.P.R that no one, including themselves, could have ever fathomed. the devil rises, the goddesses time draws nearer, and every well hidden secret, every unknown action, shall soon come to light, letting a great weight of knowledge free, and leaving behind a uncertain future. i don't own ghost hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS PLEASE BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFIC! This story shows religions in a different light, not a bad light, just another form. If any person reading this is a strict religious person this fanfic may bother you! If it does please do not flame for that reason but if the fanfic itself sucks! DISCLAIMER I do NOT own anything in this fanfic, which includes ghost hunt, another version of spice and wolf, and religions! I only own my fantasies, thank you for reading this.**

**Flashback**

_Two people sat and waited for the great voyage of the mayflower for the new world. One, wearing a blue dress, had long, brown hair that went down to her thighs with brown eyes, with a bonnet as well as well as a strange leather necklace with a leather string and pouch that held grains in it, sat ladylike on a small chair nearby. Next to her sat a middle aged male with proper clothing as well, with great etiquette much like hers. He had dark blond hair with pale blue eyes and a childlike face that most would think of as adorable._

_In perfect flowing French, he looked at the young women and asked "will the boat get here soon?"_

_She shook her head and said in just as perfect French back, as her hair blew softly with the salty wind "you can't rush them Godlier, humans take some time to get things ready."_

_He looked at her for a moment then said "Holo, just what are we?"_

_The women looked somewhat irritated for a moment and said "I'm not one hundred percent sure; Godlier, but I know where we come from."_

_He once again was quiet for a moment before he said "where do we come from exactly?"_

_"from beliefs" she replied, then noticing his confusion finished with "when we were humans we discovered something different, something no one else knows about, they start to have beliefs in us, as gods or goddesses. Because of this, our life forces now live off of those beliefs and we will live as long as our 'religions' of 'laws' we created do. You were the first to bring up the thought of something happening after death or 'heaven' and so you turned into 'I am whom I am' of a god."_

_He nodded and obviously thought for a minute then he looked scared and asked "what about you Holo? No one really beliefs in you anymore, what's going to happen to you?"_

_She gave him a knowing smile and said softly, but not sadly "in a thousand years tops I shall die when my last believer dies."_

_He looked terrified at this point and hugged her tightly; crying and saying in between sobs "I don't want you to die! Who's going to take care of my then? Who am I going to rely on?"_

_She gave a soft chuckle and said "soon you'll be so powerful with all the humans who will love you, that you won't need thou anymore. I'll live for another thousand years, which is a long time, even for us."_

_"I hope so" he murmured "you're my mother, the great holo the wise wolf, goddess of the good harvest."_

_She looked shocked for a minute then noticed something on the horizon "I'm surprised you read up on my legend" she said with a hint of happiness in her voice "look, it's the ship, let us go now."_

_They both stood up and, holding hands like child and mother, waited for the ship to arrive._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

I arrived late to my job once again, and hurried to make his tea. When I got there I noticed a client and I smiled. He was a businessman, if the suit he wore was anything to go by, with dark blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello, Mai" he said with a little humor in his voice "I'm still going by my old name by the way, didn't have enough energy to go for the changing place."

"Hello Godlier" I greeted, glad to know I was using the right alias "how are things for you?"

"All right" he replied "but things are a little bad for me to be here."

I didn't really listen to his asking, but I heard naru accept. Then I heard Godlier ask

"May I come over to your house to have a meal with you?"

I nodded; it would be good to catch up. We walk slowly back to my house and sat at the small table I have at my apartment. I made some simple potatoes and sausage and we sat down.

He looked at me with an eye raised then said with a chuckle in his voice "Mai Taniyama huh?" he smirked "I happen to like the name Holo better, but you needed a fake name, you going to let your ears and tail down?"

I nodded and I felt my familiar red wolf ears and tail appear in place of the fake ears I make with a little bit of magic. I sighed and said "I miss letting them come out all the time, but then some asshole had to invent video cameras."

He gave a throaty laugh for a few minutes, then looked at me seriously and said "Holo, you look like hell."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically the finished with "did you expect anything else?"

He gave a small shake of the head and asked "how are you still alive?"

"There's only one believer left" I said somberly, I had just fallen in love and yet I was going to die soon "she's old, and is far away from here, and is going to die soon, Poor thing."

I was somewhat scared to die, after all through all this time I'd finally fallen in love, with Naru of all people but I wouldn't complain about it. I knew there was no way he'd love me, or that I'd live, so I didn't think too talk about either too much.

He gave a sad smile "and you've only just fallen in love too, I wished I could help, but my beliefs don't count."

I gaped at him for a moment then asked "you could tell I'm in love?"

"I know you too well Holo, for me it's obvious you love the man I was speaking too." I nodded my head; it was obvious for anyone who spent 200 years together raising each other's beliefs just a little.

I smirked, and decided to bug him "been to mass lately?" I asked, waiting for the all to familiar groan.

"I don't get it" he growled out through his agitation "I speak up about another world and all of a sudden there me creating everything! Its nuts! I understand how you must have felt during your prime time 400 years ago."

I laughed; I knew this case would be very interesting.

**This is a test run, I want to see if it's good or not. Review! And please add extra thoughts I could put into my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my chapter 2, and I hope you all like my fanfic so far. DISCLAIMER I do NOT own any of the religion, anime's, or characters from this fanfic, only my fantasies.**

**Flashback**

_Holo and Godlier sat were farming tobacco out in the new settlement of Jamestown and Holo was irritated._

_"This is not how you grow tobacco" she had grumbled to Godlier "I have to bless these farms every night so these rotten fools don't die off."_

_Godlier had just shook his head and said "at least you don't have to listen to the priest here make up foolish things about yourself" he grumbled as he plowed the seeds._

_Things weren't looking up to much in Jamestown, especially since everyone pretty much hated the Indians. Holo and Godlier didn't understand it, but didn't want to get hurt by speaking up. The plan they both had was simple, when the humans figured out how to grow properly, they'd leave._

_They hoped they would figure it out soon. Godlier handed Holo something and she looked at it. It was a leather tied necklace with a leather pouch with grain in it. _

_"Yours is falling apart, so I made you a new one." He said earnestly_

_Holo smiled as she tied it around her neck._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

Dinner with Godlier was nice and peaceful for most of the way through. Then I noticed that he seemed worried, I then realized I hadn't listened to the case and I knew that he couldn't tell the complete truth.

"So" I started to get him to look up "what's wrong? I didn't really hear the case."

"I live in the middle of the country" he started; knowing we both had plenty of time for the full story "it's a small estate with a beautiful plains area around it with hardly any trees and hardly any technology."

I smiled at that "my friends won't like that" I said aloud, thinking of Lin and his computer and Masako and her phone.

"I never adapted to the tech craze" he said "I'm surprised you can live with all the trains around with your sensitive ears and senses."

"Anyway" he continued "it turns out this is a great place for devil worshipers."

I winced, humans made God just as they made the Devil, through beliefs. He was just as powerful as Godlier, but he was evil.

"That must weaken you a little bit." I said quietly, as though the devil could hear me.

"no need to show fear over my problem, Holo" he said, obviously trying to keep me from exerting to much energy "anyway, these people somehow managed to have enough power to summon there 'master' as they called him to my home."

I choked on my meal. I could feel my eyes popping "the devil himself?" I growled, my goddess wolf voice taking effect "you sent for mere HUMANS to get rid of the DEVIL!? Have you gone mad? You would have trouble defeating him, let alone the humans I know!"

He looked down and said "there powerful enough, and I can't touch the devil with my own hands, you know that."

I nodded and said "I hope I'll be able to fight hard to help too, even using my wolf form if necessary."

Godlier then slammed his hands down on the table, I looked up and noticed his face was a mixture of fear and anger "don't you dare!" he roared, even I had to shrink at that voice "I won't let you die because you used up the last of your power on a fight!"

I sighed, looked him straight in the eye and said "I'd rather die fighting for those I love then sitting on the sidelines, you know that."

Before we could yell further I heard a knock on the door. I automatically used magic to put my fake ears back on to open the door to see all of S.P.R standing there.

"Hey Mai" Monk said way too loudly and cheerfully for my tastes "how's it going? We heard the new client was hanging at your house and decided to meet him for ourselves!"

I put on a smile and said "sure guys, come on in!"

I put out plates of food for everyone and I could tell that they weren't satisfied with the food, but when you're over 3,000 years nice old simple dinners are amazing. Especially if you once spent over 100 years eating them, No matter what I still wasn't used to the sugars and added preservatives they cram into food anymore.

"So" Masako piped up "why did you decide to eat at Mai's house anyway?"

"He's an old friend" I replied feeling the guilty twinge in my chest for this somewhat lie "we haven't seen each other lately, so we thought we'd have a dinner together to catch up."

"I see" she said, obviously hoping for something different, probably some gossip for naru. Masako was nice, but she was extremely jealous, for no reason I might add.

"It's nice to meet you" Godlier said warmly, but behind their backs shot me a 'we will finish this conversation later' look "Mai has been talking nonstop about all of you!"

Dinner went slowly but surely but it was getting really late, and even I was really tired. I gave a large yawn and said  
guys, it's getting pretty late, and I'm going to bed. You can stay as long as you like, just please don't disturb me, and lock the door on the way out will you?"

I then walked into my room and got into my nightgown, it was a simple, think, white dress. They only thing I wore besides that was my necklace. It let my ears and tail down again, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Flashback/ dream**

**(****A/n: dream will be in bold, when dreams over it will be normal again. It's a flashback but Gene will talk to Mai in it)**

**Mai ran in full wolf form over the plains. She was a large red wolf with a white stomach and white markings above her eyes. She was double the size of a tree, and was stronger than 100 men. It was hard not to notice her, but she knew hardly anyone used the trading route she ran. She paused and cocked an ear.**

**There were noises of a scuffle and yelps of pain. She hid as best she could and looked over, there was a small boy being robbed by some men, and they were yelling.**

**"You think you know it all, kid?" a robber sneered "so you made up something, it's just pretend."**

**"It's not pretend!" the kid cried "there's got to be something after death!"**

**The words rang in my ears. **

**'He's a god' I thought to myself 'I have to help him.'**

**I gave a mighty, booming growl and jumped out form the hill I was hiding behind, Giving a mighty roar I false-charged at them, so as to scare them off. This worked, and they ran off yelling and it took all my strength not to laugh. That never got old, no matter how old you got. The kid ran over and grabbed my leg, sobbing into the fur. I lay down and nuzzled him, hoping to make him feel better.**

**"I keep getting hurt" he said between sobs "just because I thought there might be something after death, and now for some reason, I've lived for around 100 years. I'm so rotting confused!"**

**I gave him a sad smile and said in a rumbling voice "I am Holo, wolf goddess, and just like you I found out something different. Because of this people believe me to be a legendary figure, and I have lived for 4,000 years now. I understand you pain well."**

**He looked up at me with tear brimmed eyes, and said "I'm Godlier, creator of heaven, and I'm only 100."**

_I watched this with a smile of remembrance, when I noticed gene was there was well._

_"Hello gene" I said as a greeting "do you always enjoy walking through my memories in the middle of the night?"_

_He laughed at my form of a joke and said "I've come to warn you about the case."_

_I rolled my eyes and said "if you had been listening to my conversation earlier you would know that I know all the dangers I'm bringing the team and myself into."_

_He shook his head and said "I'm sure S.P.R can handle it. I'm worried about you." He stared at me with sad eyes "Mai, your dying. This mission could be the end of you."_

_I waved of his concern with a small wave of the hand "I've known I was going to die for over 200 years now, it isn't about to bother me now."_

_He gave me a stern look "yes, but you've just fallen in love. You should enjoy the blessing."_

_I shook my head lightly, he didn't get it._

_"It's one sided love" I told him firmly, offering no objection "I've seen it hundreds of times, it would have passed eventually."_

_It was his turn to shake his head "if only you knew Mai, if only you knew."_

_"Knew what?" I said with humor in my voice "I'm over 5,000 years old now and I don't know something?"_

_I could feel myself waking up, and knew I wouldn't get an answer so I looked at gene and said softly before I completely awoke "goodbye Gene. The next time we meet may be from my passing."_

And with that I drifted into consciousness

**I want reviews damnit! Soon please! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to confusion from some people in my reviews I would like to say that EVERYONE knows that Naru is Oliver Davis, but still calls him Naru or Kazuma Shibuya. DISCLAIMER is I do NOT own ghost hunt or anything else mentioned in this fanfic, just my ideas.**

**Mai's P.O.V**

Waking up feels horrible anymore, a lot like a hangover. I know this because a couple hundred years ago people thought wine was safer than water. I get dehydrated easily, I'm extremely sensitive to light as well, and I hurt all over. This one only a few of the side effects of dying they way I'm dying, Which is apparently how my last believer is dying. I opened my sore eyes to see Godlier sitting above me with an alarm clock to my face; it read 4 in the morning.

I slowly closed my eyes and ground out in a somewhat sweet voice "Godlier, if you don't shut that rotting thing off" I hardly noticed my slip into old, proper English "I shall take and chunk of wood to your arse."

He laughed and I heard him put it back on the table before he replied with old English as well, to make sure I noticed my own slip "if you don't get up I shall pour the coldest of water the faucet put out onto thou head."

Grumbling profanity's in many languages I sat up with an irritated look in her face, if the small mirror in the bathroom If could see my reflection in was anything to go by.

"Why are you still here anyway?" I asked sleepily "don't you have a job or something, somewhere?"

"Nope" he replied cheerfully "I hunt for most of my food, otherwise I use what little money I have. I kind of blew most of it on the mansion though."

I gave a small smile; Godlier was never good with money. I made some plain oatmeal for breakfast and we sat down once again.

"Now" Godlier started "about our conversation last night." he gave me a pointed look then.

I gave a soft groan and said "I expected this at some point, but can't it wait until later? It hurts for me to move, especially in the morning."

He gave me a sad look then and said 'fine, but we will talk about this later."

I nodded, I expected as much from Godlier.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I'm worried about Mai. She's been looking pretty sick lately, and it's just getting worse. She sleeps more in the office, and she goes home sooner and sooner. She has been extremely pale as well. When she moves it's like she's in pain. The man that came the other day seems to know, but didn't seem to like it at all.

I hope I can figure out how to help.

**Mai's P.O.V**

We all piled into the van and I sat in the corner. Everyone was yelling as usual but I just lay against the car door, my body still hurt badly. It felt like someone was slowly running a knife through my body, and I was extremely tired as well. It was an odd mixture, but I was getting used to it.

"Mai" I hard monk say and I looked up to see everyone watching me "we've been calling you for 5 minutes, are you okay?"

I gave a pained smile and said "I'm alright Monk" my voice showed little pain, but was soft to fit the occasion "just tired is all."

"You look worse than that Mai" Ayako said "you look like your sick."

'Rot it all' I thought to myself 'I wish I could be less obvious, but I can't hide much more pain than this without my magic falling away.'

"It's nothing you guys" I answered aloud, with a false cheerfulness to my voice "I'll be fine, now focus on the road Monk!"

Monk jumped back into driving, but no one was yelling anymore, they were watching me. I didn't try to get them to talk again, I was too weak. I slowly, but surely, feel into a dreamless sleep that last until we arrived the mansion some time later.

It was a beautiful place, around three stories high. It was all cobblestones and wood with a beautiful view from the top. The wood looked to be oak. The area around there was beautiful plains with small forests further off. I smiled, while Godlier tended to spend away all his money, he had excellent tastes.

Putting up the base in one of the largest rooms was extremely easy, and we still had plenty of room to spare. Masako had practically yelled and Godlier for not letting her bring a cell phone into the house. Things went pretty well for now, so I sat on the couch and relaxed, moving all of that stuff made me ache even more than before. I breathed hard and hoped I didn't sound to annoying. I looked up and noticed everyone watching me. I gave a sigh and said

"What's up with you all?"

"Mai" Ayako said softly "are you feeling alright?"

I almost sighed at their nosiness, but I could understand there worries. "I'm fine you guys" I said reassuringly "it's just a cold."

Masako shook her head and said "Mai, I can tell it's something much worse, something deadly."

I gave her a surprised look and said "I believe that your sensing skill may be failing you Masako, I'm not dying."

Naru shook his head this time "even I can tell Mai, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, I don't want pity. I stood up and said "I'm going to go take temperatures now."

Walking out I wondered what would have happened if I told them. They probably would have sent me to an insane asylum and let me die there. I shook my head off those thoughts; I didn't want to die in a place like that.

I walked out to see Godlier sleeping on a couch. He gave a small groan and rolled over at the noise, making me chuckle affectionately. He looked like he was only 100 when he slept, and I missed him from that age. He had so much less to worry about, the church was it, and the only reason he worried was because I'm considered a demon. He started thrashing though, so I knew there was a nightmare going through his mind, and I knew which one it was.

A very long time ago I was captured by the church, I almost died. I'm just surprised that Godlier still has nightmares about that. I lightly shook him until he woke up and looked around.

"What in the bloody Hell" he grumbled before sitting up and noticed I was there and said "no need to be worried, Holo. I hardly ever have those old nightmares anymore."

I gave him a smile and said "that doesn't make me feel any better Godlier. I'm quite disappointed in myself for your first time using your powers was to rescue my sorry butt."

He growled and said "don't start on that. The Devil Is getting stronger for every moment of pain or fear we have."

I tried not to groan as I said "after all we've been through and lived through, were going to have to have happy thoughts? This is going to be a long case."

He smiled and said "I'm guessing so"

**Review please! I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my next chapter. I hope that the people who had read so far like this fanfic**

**Flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

_Holo ran as hard as possible in her human form, Panic showing in her every movement, along with Godlier. The church had found out, and the church was after them._

_"Godlier, go the other way" Holo shouted "that way they won't know that you're with me! Claim that I controlled you! If you don't, they'll kill you too!"_

_But instead of listening, Godlier ran right next to her and yelled right back "rot no! I refuse to make you sound like the demon you're not! They can't kill me; I'm more worried about you!"_

_She hit the Jamestown wall and knew there was no escape. She turned to Godlier and said, with true sorrow in her voice "it looks like I'm dying a lot sooner than I ever expected Godlier, but I'm not dragging thou down with me."_

_Before Godlier could even blink, Holo hit his head just hard enough to knock him out cold, She could see the fires of the angry villagers, and braced for the stones she knew would come._

_"Monster!" one yelled_

_"Burn it!" yelled another_

_"Quickly! Get the child it poisoned! The last yelled._

_They grabbed Holo and tied her up with rope, taking her to the execution stand, throwing rocks the whole way._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

I woke up from my nightmare of the past, sweating and trying not to yell. I was so scared that night, and I doubt I'll ever think of that place as a good place again. After that I stowed away on a ship and went back to England. But I still have nightmares, anyone would. I tried to sit up, only to fall back in pain, damn death. It made it hard to move, even when you like being slow.

My wave of dizziness made me enable to see anything more than a blur, and a coughing fit overtook me at that moment. I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could with my bad eyesight, bumping into walls as I leaned over the toilet and coughed until some blood came out. The pain as I did so was indescribable, and I hope it would go away soon, but I know it won't, I know this is another step towards my death, and for once I wasn't afraid to admit

I am terrified.

I stopped coughing a little, and then a thought struck me. Why hadn't _anyone_ come here to see what the entire ruckus I was making was from? Surely I would have woken up at least one of the people from S.P.R, so why couldn't I smell them? I let myself blindly hope for a moment that I was just suffering the after effects of the coughing fit, but I know that I am wrong, because I catch Godlier scent just fine.

I stood up, and after letting the dizzy white spots out of my vision, I walked down the hallway back into the girl's room, to see no one there. More than a little worried, I slowly went towards the boy's room, making no noise as I moved. I carefully opened the door, making no noise still, not even the door squeaked (a thing I learned after watched Edgar Allen Poe write the telltale heart.) and saw no one there either.

I bit my hand just enough to feel pain, assuring myself that it was not a dream. I walked further into the room, to fell the blankets. They were stone cold, signaling to me that they'd been gone for at least an hour. There scent was stale, confirming my worries.

Having no clue what I was to do, I walked towards Godlier's room, hoping he could help.

**Godlier's P.O.V**

Something is wrong, I can feel it. I haven't fallen asleep yet, so I just lay in bed, hoping against hope that I'm wrong. I hear a soft knock on my door, so soft I hardly hear it, but it was enough to get me to go to the door. I opened it to see Holo, or should I say Mai, standing there in her white dress, ears and tail out, worry evident on her tired features.

"holo" I whispered softly, when she was worried something was very wrong. I then grabbed her shoulders lightly and said "what happened?"

"There missing, Godlier" she replied softly "everyone, there all missing from their rooms. I can't find them anywhere in the mansion, and there scent says they've been gone an hour."

I now knew why she's so scared. As foolish as those humans could be, she loved them all, epically the one named Oliver Davis. For her, this was Jamestown all over again, only she was dying this time. At this thought I looked at her and realized how much pain she was in at the moment.

Her beautiful brown orbs looked weary and showed that she was hiding her pain. Her body was thinner than it's ever been before, showing it was a chore to eat. Her ears that were once a beautiful and bright red were now a dull rust color.

"Why did you wake up?" I asked "have things gotten worse?"

She gave me a comforting smile and said "I had a bad coughing fit is all, not too much blood. So I'll stay around for a while yet."

My blood froze. It hurt me badly to see her in so much pain, to watch the closest thing I had to a mother for hundreds of years die. I mentally shook my head, that's not what we were talking about.

"Why do you think they left?" I asked her, fearing the answer

She shook her head and said "I believe Satan kidnapped them, to draw us out. There is probably no willingly leaving in this"

I gasped; I was scared at the thought of him nearby.

She looked over to a window and said "I can sense him nearby, we have to go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, making sure that she really wanted to do this.

She nodded and gave me a look of pure determination "as sure as I ever have been before."

We walked outside, and she took off her sack of grain, as well as her clothes. After she threw the clothes at me, she took out a bit of grain and ate it.

"Turn around for a moment Godlier" she demanded, and I did as I was told.

I heard the wind flow by me as I heard her say in her goddess voice "you may turn around now." And I turned, to see her of so familiar wolf form.

She was all red, with a white underbelly and white marking over her eyes, looking like eyebrows. She stood talker than the mansion, and was probably able to take it out with one good ram.

She lowered herself onto the ground and said "hop on and grab my mane Godlier, its much faster that way."

I nodded and climbed onto her soft back, gripping her beautiful mane tightly, and she started off on a full sprint, as I clung on and hoped I wouldn't fall off.

I just hope we manage to survive tonight.

**Tell me what you think please! I hope I'm doing okay! JA NE! please rview!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thankful for all the reviews I have gotten, so Arigato! –Bows-**

**Naru's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up to realize I wasn't in the client's house anymore. We were in one of the many hills behind his house, and the entire group, minus Mai, was there as well. I looked up to see a man with straight black hair, red eyes, and a sinister smile.

"Why hello" he said with a voice that brought chills down my spine "I see you have finally awoken."

"Who are you?" I demanded trying not to sound scared "where is Mai?"

He gave a dark chuckle that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "Mai, huh?" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice "I suppose she has brown hair and eyes?"

"What matter is it to you?" I asked suspiciously, I wanted to know what he had done, but I didn't want him to hurt Mai.

He gave another chuckle and said "I suppose you don't know, then again, they wouldn't tell you. If you're interested on what shalt happen to thou look at my servants" he nodded towards a heap on the ground.

I looked over and felt myself turn green. There stood around 4-5 people who had that were obviously devil worshipers. They had been mutilated, muscles torn from skin, blood leaking all over, looks of horror on their faces.

"Do you always kill those loyal to you?" I heard a large booming voice say, and I looked to see a large red wolf, bigger than the mansion, with our client on its back. The wolf continued, in a voice that sounded like Mai's "it is disgusting to harm those who are willing to die for you Satan. While I would not attack you for this, hurting my family is another matter entirely."

The one the wolf called 'Satan' laughed, it was disgusting enough to make my blood run cold "family?" he said in between laughs "your family is long dead Holo, are these replacements?"

She growled and said "I have never wanted replacements for those lost, but no matter. I shall join my family from whence they go after death soon enough."

My eyes widened. I was sure this wolf was Mai, and the thought of her dying was more terrifying than any bodies I would have ever seen. I realized a long time ago that I loved her, and felt guilty for rejecting her by saying she loved Gene. The thought of her dying just as I finally had enough nerve to ask her out made my entire body freeze, as well as the rest of the woken up S.P.R group.

He just looked at her and asked "are you speaking of the affects of this battle or your long coming death?"

She gave a wolfish grin and replied "I am not afraid of you. I have the one called God at my side; it is the long known fact of my slow death that has finally taken its toll."

He gave a nod, as if this was a pleasant conversation, and said "you two were always a strange pair" during this our client had gotten of Mai "the raising main god of the world with the weak goddess who was slowly dying without others beliefs. Tell me, how many believers do you have left?"

"One" she replied in and even voice, as if unafraid "and the poor women's deathly ill."

"It seems" Satan spoke suddenly "that we have lost track of time, soon it shall be light out, and we all know how dangerous that would be for me."

He then seemed to almost meditate and out of nowhere, he seemed to _change. _ His mouth got bigger, his feet turned into claws, wings stretched from his arms, fire came from around his neck. His ears grew longer, and his hands turned to claws. There, instead of a man, stood a fire bat. **(A/N: if the description isn't good enough go look up "fire bats" on Google pictures and it will be the last evolution of the Pokémon starter forms that look like bats.)**

Mai was unaffected looking, and she looked towards the client and said "I'm glad you didn't turn out that ugly looking."

The client smiled and said "I think you would have disowned me if I did."

The fire bat obviously didn't like being ignored, screeched loudly. It then jumped towards Mai. She noticed this, and ran at the bat. She managed to dodge and bit a wing and throw it, the bat went flying. She ran towards it once again, obviously hoping to finish the job, but Satan had gotten its feet back under him. It dodged Mai's outstretched paw, and slashed deeply into her side with his claw.

Howling painfully, Mai then fell over, breathing heavily.

"Mai!" I yelled running over to her with everyone following behind. I reached her and patted her head as much as I could, hope she was okay.

"Don't worry" she says between labored breaths "I've been dying for over a hundred years; this is just a quicker end."

I heard that asshole laugh and say "I shall finish what I started later on, when you are weak from pain."

He then disappeared, leaving a dying Mai with us all. The client (named Godlier I believe) walked foreword, and I noticed he was crying. He sat next to Mai and said "is it time already for you to die?"

She gave him a weary yet fulfilled smile and said "it's alright Godlier, I have expected this for a long time, remember? Don't worry about me, only belief could save me now, and I'm long dead in that department."

"I don't want you to go" he said, looking like a small child "you raised me for all those years; you've lived so long, how can you just die on me?"

"It's a part of life to die; just as it is to live we also must die" she replied evenly "we've known that I was going to die soon anyway."

Her eyes closed, and she seemed to be giving up her life, and desperate, I looked at the client "isn't there something we can do!?" I shouted, losing my cool "there has to be something!"

The man looked at us and said "the only way for her to survive now is the belief of someone, a belief of love, acceptance, and knowledge, someone willing to give his/hers whole faith up to pray to her instead."

"Why can't you do that?" I demanded, wanting to save her more than anything

He gave us a sad look and said "my prayers don't count, for I am a god like her. It has long been known that gods can't raise others beliefs, or worship them, I've tried, believe me. All I can do is give her life a small while longer, a month at most."

He stood up, and walked into the middle of the felid. A golden aura surrounded him, like a black one did the devil. He changed as well. He became a lion with wings, and a silver sword with a golden orb in its hilt.

He looked to the stars, and roared in another language "I. Deum consecutus a virtute utitur opinionibus aliorum. sis quaeso mei fidelium ora pro me ut valeam. Tempus holocausti magnam deam voluerim, ut alterum diem proelium"

He then took his sword, and pushed it into Mai's heart.

**Mai's/ Holo's P.O.V**

I felt warmth among the darkness signaling I wasn't dead yet. I felt my spirit spiraling back to earth and fly into my body. After getting reacquainted with my body functions and sore limbs, I slowly opened my eyes.

I found myself seeing not only all of S.P.R staring at me, but an extremely tired looking Godlier flopped against my pelt, breathing heavily.

I spoke in a weary voice, full of pain "that was a strong bit of a magic Godlier, you should find something more comfortable than me to lie on while you get your energy back."

Godlier, seeming to happy to care, rolled over and gave me a hug.

I sighed softly, just loud enough for me to hear. I'd suffered from a noisy group of people (S.P.R), died slowly, fought the devil, and been brought back form death for a short amount of time.

Am I ever going to get a break around here?

**I hope you like this. Review please. JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the newest chapter**

**Mai's/ Holos P.O.V**

After we arrived back at the mansion (godlier had to hold me up as I limped back) he carefully sat me on a couch in the main room, and everyone surrounded me. Even Naru and Lin looked worried, and that means I must have looked pretty bad. I then stopped that train of thought. Of course I must look bad. I've got old looking wolf ears and a tail popping out of me, and I have huge slash marks across my body. I must look like a bloody mess!

Godlier tried to calm them down, saying "it's not a big deal, I've seen her hurt worse than this, she'll be fine in a few days."

'I'll be fine for a few days you mean' I corrected silently 'it's only a matter of time before I'm finished off, especially in this state.'

I look up at them and say "I'm fine guys, relax."

Monk face has fury in it as he yells "_fine? FINE? _How can you be fine!? Mai, you're bleeding, you might even die! And just who was that guy and how does he know you!? And what was with that wolf form? And the tail and ears!?"

Godlier, however, replied before I could get the energy up "she's a goddess, and I'm a god. That man was the one you call the devil, and the wolf form, tail, and ears are a part of her true form. The bleeding isn't all that much. Holo is already dying anyway" he must have realized he was blathering because he shut up.

"Godlier" I said "you really need to learn how to lie, because you certainly stink at it, even after all these years of being alive."

"You were the one who refused to teach me how to lie" godlier replied "your over 5,000 years old, I've only known you for 300 of those years, but I can't imagine you lying, until I met your family of course."

Everyone followed this conversation with their mouths wide open, finally, Masako stuttered "Mai, yyour 5,000 years old?"

It was a question, mixed with a statement. She obviously didn't believe me to be lying about this, and wanted to know if she heard right.

"I'm 5,014" I replied "I've been around a while. Godlier here is only 345, so he's not an old man compared to me."

"_Only_" Ayako mumbled, before saying "and here everyone was calling me an old hag that ought to be your nickname!" it was meant to be a joke, but it only served to dampen Godlier

"Not for long" I mumbled, before saying "the reason we've lived for so long is because of human belief."

Getting a puzzled look in return, I sighed and said "gods and goddesses are normal people until the discover something, something no one had ever thought of back then. Humans then make that discovery into religions, and worship that person. Because of this, somehow the belief of others becomes our main life source, making us live as long as our legend or law does."

Everyone nodded, and then Naru asked the big question "what did you two discover?"

I look at him for a moment before saying "I was born back when things were hard for humans. Back when we had no electricity, no toilets, no travel, and every night was a night of survival in a uncertain world of adventure. I was a normal native, picking off the land, when I noticed something. I noticed that bad seeds that we picked grew into plants. I took my best seeds that night, and planted them into soil. I created farming, and gained great wisdom. My true name is Holo, goddess of the good harvest and wisdom."

I pointed at Godlier then said "Godlier was a normal man, age of 45, when he wondered if there was something after death. After much thinking and dreaming, he brought along the thought of heaven, and everything built from there. He is the Catholics God, creator of heaven and the angels."

Lin seemed confused, and then said "I've never heard of you before Mai, or should I call you Holo?"

I shrugged my shoulders "call me whatever you want. The reason you haven't heard of my legend is because I am a short lived goddess. My prime was a long time ago; I only have one sickly believer left."

"What happens after that person passes?" John asked, and I saw Godlier bite his lip

"I die" I say, so simply, you would think it was nothing, but it was something. I wanted to tell Naru my feelings before I pass, but I don't think I'll get the chance.

Everyone gasped, except Godlier. Masako looked terrified and asks "is there any way we can help?"

There was, but it would force them to give up their happiness. So, out of my wanting to let them be happy, I slowly shook my head.

I felt another round of coughing hit, and I quickly left the room

**Naru's P.O.V**

The thought of Mai (or should I say Holo) dying chilled me to the bone.

"She lied" I heard Godlier mumble, and I turned on him

"What do you mean?" I demanded

"You could have saved her" he said "if she told you sooner, and gave up your religions for her she would. Heck, you could do it now, but you'd never be happy again."

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked "we can save her?"

Godlier looked at us for a moment, and then gave a slow head shake "she wouldn't let you, she cares too much."

"I don't care" I growl "tell us how."

"you can't' Godlier replied, shaking his head "she's to far into her sickness, there's no chance left. Even if there was, she'd have to accept the sacrifice that your belief in her would make, and she's much too noble for that."

"None at all?' Ayako asked "Mai is the closest thing to a daughter I've ever had, I don't want her to die!" she started crying."

"I know this" Godlier replied, to our astonishment "Holo and I send letter to each other as much as possible, and she wrote of you often."

"Really, she did?" Monk asked him "what did she say?"

"That you were the most unique humans she'd ever met" Godlier told us "for her, that's a very good compliment. She also spoke of your adventures and of how close you were to her, and often times would write in a way that spoke of regret towards the fact she has to leave you all."

"So what" I muttered 'if she cared she would have told us."

"You know nothing" Godlier snapped "you haven't lived half the life she has! You haven't watched war raged! You haven't watched the 7 great wonders being formed! You never watched the crusades! You've never watched as a family died! She did these things to spare you! She cared too much to tell you! You are a fool to believe otherwise!"

He then walked away, leaving us to our thoughts.

**I hope you like it so far. I'm doing my best, so I hope its okay. Review please! JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayako's P.O.V**

After Godlier stomped out, I snuck off to go find Mai. I found her head in the toilet, her body shaking slightly as she puts her delicate hands on the rims and pulled her head out, and I noticed a trail of blood and on the side of her mouth.

She wiped the blood away, and then she seemed to notice me. She looked old and weary, I then mentally corrected myself, she _is _old and weary, being 5,014 years old and all.

"Are you okay?" I asked

She shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of "Мне жаль тех, кто должен терпеть эту форму смерти

"Um" I said, flustered "could you please translate?"

"Huh" she seemed confused, and then it seemed to dawn on her "oh, sorry, that was Russian. I said 'I pity those who have to endure this form of death."

"Are you okay Mai?" I asked, looking at her, ignoring her statement "you look pale."

"I'm _dying _Ayako" she reminded me "I'm going to go pale; I'm not going to look good ever again."

I held in my tears the best I could, she shouldn't know how painful death is, and no matter how old she is mentally she is still 14 physically.

"You shouldn't worry Ayako" she told me "I don't mind dying, it's been long coming."

"How long?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I wanted an answer

"150 years" she muttered "I've been going through all of this for 150 years; death seems to be a pleasantry compared to all of this."

I bit my lip, then went over and hugged her frail body. She did nothing, but eventually hugged be back, before pulling back and saying "Godlier and I have some things to discuss with S.P.R. before the real battle begins" and with that, she walked out of the room, looking slightly unsteady with every step.

**Mai's P.O.V**

After retrieving Godlier from his room (it wasn't easy) I gathered all of S.P.R. together and said "I think you have the right to know what is really happening here."

Naru nodded, then asked "what's really happening here?"

"Devil worshipers find this place excellent for their services" Godlier started "and a couple of fools summoned there master by accident, and because he knows I'm here, he's trying to weaken me to the point where I can die."

My ears twitched slightly, and I finally said "I told him it would be a bad idea to include humans into all of this, but he believes you are strong enough to drive him away, so I will too."

Everyone (sans Naru and Lin) looked terrified, and I sighed and muttered "and you wondered why I don't believe they can do this, Godlier. They believe that the Satan is all powerful, so he will be all powerful, we both know that."

Godlier looked down-hearted, and turned at Naru to say "I can understand if you and your team wish to leave. Holo and I should be able to defeat the Devil, I just wished for her to be more comfortable on her death bed."

I growled "you know full well that I don't like being treated like that. I would rather die fighting of doing something important than comfortable and warm, you know that."

Godlier sighed, looked at S.P.R, and said "has any of you seen her sanity? I believe she left in the 17th century."

I snorted and said "you have no room to talk"

Masako finally intervened "how do you two know each other anyway?" she asked

"I found him back when he first became a god, 300 years ago" I replied

"She raised me, sort of like a mother" Godlier answered, making everyone stare.

I sighed, and said in a chiding tone "you look much older than me Godlier; they probably would believe you raised me rather than the other."

"Oh well" He replies "let's get back to business. Are you going to leave or not?"

"I'm staying" Monk stated, and everyone nodded, they weren't going anywhere without Mai.

I smiled; they were selfless at the worst of times.

"Excuse me and Godlier for a moment" I said "I need to have a quick conversation with him."

Before any objection could be made, I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of there.

"Are you _mad_?" I demanded when we got out of hearing distance "you didn't tell them half of the dangers in there. We both know that of the devil kills them-"

"They go straight to hell" Godlier interrupted "I know this. But I also know that we will protect them to our own demises before we let that happen."

"when did you get so damned manipulative" I muttered bitterly, before saying "if they die I will never forgive myself, we both know that I can't help much with my declining health, so you're going to have to do most of the fighting yourself."

"I know that" Godlier quickly agreed "I will see to it that they survive."

I sighed; my body was too tired to stand too much longer. We walked back to the base and I flop onto the couch. I really need to sleep, then again, if I do, I might not wake up and there's a fight I need to finish first… I fell asleep before I realized I had.

**Godliers P.O.V**

I smiled softly as I watched Holo comfortably sleep on the couch. I wished she could always look so peaceful, I don't want to lose her…

I gave a confident smile to the others. I may not be ready to lose her, but I will do it by fighting to the end, and besides, it won't be goodbye, we'll meet again.

When I disappear, I'll met her in the waves of time, and we'll move on together, we promised each other before we were separated to do that, and I will keep my word.

No matter what.

**It's sorta a filler chapter, but it's important. It's a foreshadowing, so don't worry, the real fight will happen soon enough. Read and review darn it! I'm not even sure if anyone reads this anymore!**


End file.
